Two Idiots, One Baby
by Alome Fenwinkle
Summary: Hiccup, a college student, is suddenly stuck watching over a child for a few days. At first things seem to be going alright until he is need of help and it seems the only one who can is Jack, his apartment neighbor and crush. The two must work past their differences and take care of the child and possibly fix things between them. Rated T for right now, might change to M later.
1. Chapter 1: Wednesday

**Ahaha. This was a dumb idea. **

**Plot: Basically the plot is Hiccup is suddenly stuck with a child for a few days and is need of some help from ,Jack, his neighbor, sadly the two dislike each other and end up bickering a lot. This is because of some unrequited romantic feelings (wink wink). In the end they have to work together to take care of the child and maybe patch things up between them as well. Lot's of fluff and dorky moments between the two. **

**Rating: I'm going with T for right now, might change to M later. **

**Movies: How to train your dragon and Rise of the guardians. ( I don't own either of them.)**

**Warnings: Bad writing? Possible change to M later... I don't know. **

* * *

Hiccup's day had not started well, nor had it ended well completely either. He woke up early, hoping to get a shower in before his first class only to find the hot water was broken. He almost slipped twice trying to put on his prosthetic while brushing his teeth- bad decision on his part really. Shivering he skipped out on breakfast and opted for coffee since the cold shower didn't wake him up as much as he thought it would. He made another mug of the hot liquid for during school. By the time he had an hour left for class, he decided to finally head over. With his bag packed and his jacket shrugged on, he swept a hand through his auburn hair and stepped out of his apartment.

Someone passed by and he recognized them immediately. It was Jack, his neighbor and a student at the same college he went to. His head of white hair was easy to spot among the morning sky and Hiccup froze, eyes following his movements. He had taking a liking to Jack the first day he moved in. Of course they never talked besides a few words and Jack was always out with friends or going out with guys Hiccup would see him bring home. They were nothing alike, but that didn't stop Hiccup from dreaming.

He shifted from foot to foot as Jack went to his own door, shaking out his keys from his pocket. There was news that Jack had recently become single and Hiccup was pushing himself to ask. Of course it seemed every time he worked up the courage, there was someone else there and he slinked off to try again another day. Now Jack was alone and it was just the two of them outside. It was perfect.

With a tentative step forward, Hiccup gripped his bag strap tightly. As he cleared his throat Jack gave him a glance and a nod. "Excuse me, Jack?" He said softly so his voice wouldn't shake. _Alright Hiccup, you have one shot at this. Just make it smooth and make it quick. _

Jack gave a grunt, finally having his key in hand and held it near the lock. "You're Gary right?"

Hiccup frowned slightly. "Uh, no. That's your other neighbor." He tried to smile. _Okay, rough start, but that doesn't mean it's over already. _"I'm Hiccup, right next door. I lent you some milk the one time." Jack had never thanked him for that… or even returned his cup. _I should probably ask about that as well._ The older male gave him a look, blue eyes roaming up and down his lanky body. "I just-well, this is probably not the best time, but I was just wondering if you'd like to go out some time? Maybe get coffee or just go see a movie." He twisted his hands on the strap, trying to keep his heart in check. "I had overheard you wanted to see that new comedy and I-" He stopped immediately when Jack straightened himself. _Oh boy, here we go._

"Look kid," he said tiredly. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at him, unamused at being called kid. Sure he was small for his age but that didn't mean he should be treated like a child. _That wasn't the reaction I was looking for._ "I've seen you around a lot and you're probably a great guy, but you're just not my type." Now he gave a snort, how many times had he used that line before. _What was the point of trying to ask him again?_ "Seriously though, why don't you head onto school and hang out with your little book friends or whatever you do. I'm sure all your nerd friends would drool over the chance to have someone as, er, _smart_ as you." Alright, now he was being downright rude.

"Right, of course," Hiccup said tightly. "Just like everyone said. You're a complete asshole." Jack raised an eyebrow and he simply raised his nose in the air in return. _So I ignored the rumors and try to play you out as the misunderstood rebel, turns out you're just an ass with a large ego._ "I don't even know why I bothered," he muttered. He knew exactly why. He thought college would be his chance to study and find the guy of dreams before taking on a career of painting. _So much for that._ He scoffed at himself. "Sorry for taking up your time." He turned away, ignoring the smirk on Jack's face.

He leaned against the door, jingling his keys. "You're trying to pin the blame on me for your sad life because I didn't agree to go out with you? You acted like you were in love with me but the moment I say 'no' I'm suddenly the bad guy." Hiccup barely looked at him from over his shoulder. "Shows how lucky I am to skip out on that relationship, who knew how bad it would have been if I actually said yes."

The green eyed male frowned and stomped back over to him. _Why can't I just leave this alone?! It'd probably be a lot less trouble! _"No, I was okay with being turned down. I'm used to it. It was the fact that you had to be a jerk about it. A _simple_ 'no' would have sufficed but instead you decided to tease." He jabbed a finger into Jack's chest. "I get that you don't like me and from now I'll leave you alone, just… don't treat people like that." Stepping away he sighed slowly through his nose. "A-And give me back my cup!" He said loudly before turning to run down the steps. _Okay Hiccup, you managed to make a complete fool of yourself and it's not even ten in the morning. Let's go get hit by a car! Or maybe someone will break into my apartment and steal everything I own!_

With his head bowed he made his way down the sidewalk and to the bus stop. It wasn't until he was on the bus did he realize that he had forgotten his coffee mug on the counter in his apartment. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, hoping the day would go better than it had started. _The chances of that happening: 0._

* * *

Once class was over and Hiccup had fought with the coffee machine-only to lose five dollars in the process-he had his large cup of black coffee and was seated in one of the quieter areas of the school. He dropped his bag onto a bench and sat next to it, pulling out his phone. Not even needing to see what he was pressing, by the time it was up to his ear he was dialing Astrid. She was his best friend who, unfortunately, went to a school halfway across the country.

It rang twice before she picked up. "Hey Hic, what's up?" Her usually cheery tone made him ease back into the bench, sipping his coffee. "You usually don't call until the weekend, should I assume something is wrong?" _God did she know me._

"Well, nothing is exactly right." He put his coffee down near his feet and pushed back his bangs from his forehead. "You know how I told you about my neighbor in the apartments right?"

"Ah yes, the 'absolutely gorgeous one with the look of a rebel about him'?" She tried to mimic his voice but it came out nasally and high. He at least assumed his voice didn't sound like that. "What about him?"

He kicked his prosthetic out. "I tried to ask him out," he said quietly in fear someone would pass by. _I don't need everyone knowing of my failed attempts at romance._

Astrid's voice seemed to become mischievous. "Aaand?"

"And it was just like I figured." She didn't speak and he elaborated. "He's apparently too cool for me and I sort of ruined even having a friendship with him because I might have called him an asshole. The thing is-he completely deserved it!" _Damn straight he did!_ He explained the entire conversation to her, albeit he may have made it more dramatic than it sounded, but Astrid was good at seeing past his wild stories. "So now you should come visit me so we can eat junk food together and watch really bad, black and white films."

"You know I'd love too," she said.

"But?"

"But you need to handle this on your own Hic." She was being sincere and he hated when she was being sincere. "You're nineteen and in college, come on, one little bump like this isn't going to ruin your life. It's not like you actually really fell for this guy." He could picture her, blonde hair tied back, dressed perfectly as she stormed around on campus. "If you did then you would have probably called me sooner than this to tell me about it."

He pursed his lips before speaking. "Yeah, true." _I hate it when she's right._ "I guess I was sort of lucky he didn't agree. I would have been stuck with that jerk and who knows how bad he really is." He cringed when he knew he sounded exactly like Jack. Checking a nearby clock he clicked his tongue. "I'll call you later, I have to head to class."

"Alright, love you, you goofball."

"Love you too, weirdo." He hung up and slipped his phone back into his pocket. Grabbing his bag he stood and with horror in his eyes watched as his barely touched, still steaming coffee fell to the ground. It was like a murder scene, brown blood spilling across the tiles as the empty body lay dead. He could have made a more dramatic analysis but he was going to be late for class. Of course that didn't matter because he was going to be late for cleaning up his mess. _This day just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Hiccup scrubbed a hand down his face when he stepped off the bus. The sun was already low in the sky, his shadow elongated on the cement. He embarrassingly had to call a janitor to clean up his coffee crime scene and then gave a stuttering excuse to his professor as to why he was late. The rest of his classes, thankfully, weren't as bad. He got by coffee-less and nearly drained of energy when he went to work. Luckily there, all he had to do was sit behind a small desk and point to people where the bathroom was. He almost fell asleep at the bus stop if it wasn't for the kind old lady who smacked him with her loaf of bread to wake him. She gave him a happy smile and put her groceries back in order before hopping on the bus. He followed slowly, afraid she hit him with the cabbage he had seen.

Pulling out his apartment keys, he made his way across the parking lot, not spotting Jack's motorcycle anywhere. _Thank God._ Hiccup climbed the stairs to their floor and paused outside his door, glancing over to Jack's. _Where did he go off to? I know he doesn't have evening classes today-_ he stopped himself. It was a little creepy he managed to remember Jack's school schedule. _Well there's really no point in worrying about that now._ He shrugged and opened the door.

"I'm home," he called just for the humor of it_. I should have my own TV show. I'd totally watch it._ Dropping his bag down and slipping off his shoes, he went into the kitchen. He grabbed, the now freezing, mug of coffee and emptied it into a cup. "Can't let you go to waste," he mumbled, putting it into the microwave. He glanced around and wondered what he had to eat. _Let's see, ramen, ramen, ramen, a really bruised banana, week old sandwich from Subway, aaanndd ramen. Looks like it's ramen tonight. Again._ The microwave beeped and he pulled out the cup, blowing on it softly before taking a sip.

He wandered around the small apartment, going to his room where he set down his drink and changed into pajama pants and an overly large t-shirt. When he took out his phone he glanced at the screen, finding there were no phone calls or messages. _What a surprise. _He tossed it onto his bed-which was nothing more than a mattress on a floor-and walked out, not forgetting his coffee this time. When he entered the kitchen, he narrowed his eyes and wondered if it would be worth the effort to actually make his dinner or just drink coffee until he passed out. Just as he was about to decide there was a hurried knock at his door.

_Okay, strange._ He didn't get visitors. He didn't get guests. What he got once was people trying to sell him the bible which he tried to kindly refuse and ended up locking the doors when they wouldn't leave. Now he stared at it, biting his lip as he approached slowly. "Who is it?" He called.

"Hiccup? Hiccup! It's me! Mary Katherine, I'm a friend of your dad, Stoick." A woman's voice, soft and a little worried, spoke on the other side.

Hiccup remembered the name vaguely and opened the door. She was as old as his dad, maybe a little younger, red hair tied back into a messy bun. "Oh, hi." Now he recognized her from party photos, she was nice as far as his memory served. _Well this is certainly different._ "I didn't know you lived around here."

"I didn't know you lived here either." She pressed a hand to her chest and Hiccup noticed all the bags she was carrying and the baby holder next to her feet. "I only just heard from your father on the phone today." He raised an eyebrow and she gave him a pleading look. "I understand you're in college now and I have a huge favor to ask… may I come in?"

He stepped aside and allowed her entrance. "Is something wrong?" He showed her into the kitchen and let her sit down. "Do you want something to drink?"

She shook her head and folded her hands on the table. "Nothing is wrong dear." He felt strange at having her call him dear since he could barely just remember her. "I just-I'm really at a loss right now." Her eyes were green and they dropped to look at the table as she spoke. "My husband left me a few months ago and everything has been going well for me."

"Uh huh." _Why is she telling me this?_

"And my father had recently become ill." Her eyes watered and he wasn't sure where this was going. "Today he collapsed and is in the hospital under critical care. I need to fly out there right away but..." She motioned down to the child carrier. "I don't have anyone to watch my son for me."

_Oh…_ "But I'm sure you know someone around here."

Mary Katherine shook her head. "I had just moved here after the divorce and I'm not certain enough to leave my child with anyone yet. That's why I called your father to see if there was anyone he knew that could watch him. And, well, he said you lived within the area and were very capable." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I understand that this is probably very confusing and you don't know me all that well, but Hiccup I am pleading with you." She definitely was. "Just watch Furvus for a few days and I'll come back as soon as I can and find a new sitter. That is all I ask."

_And there it is._ "I-I don't think… I'm only nineteen I've never babysat before." He tried to think of as many excuses as he could to get out of it. "I mean, I don't know the first thing about children and well…"

She nodded slowly. "Right of course, I must be such a bother barging in here and asking for you to take care of my child." Her lips trembled and Hiccup could feel his heart cracking_. Stay strong Haddock._ "I just-I don't know what to do anymore." _Don't you dare break!_ "I don't want to bring him all the way to my father since even there I'm afraid there's no one to take care of him." _Remember, you can handle this!_ "Furvus and my father are the only two left in my family and I'm just at a loss_." Don't crumble! Don't give in!_ Small tears dripped down her cheeks. "I'll find someone else then," she murmured.

_Well there goes that plan._ He sighed. "Uhm, wait." She perked up, hope lighting up her face. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only until this weekend," she said, "Saturday."

He thought quickly. That was only about two days. _I could last two days with a baby? Couldn't I?_ He glanced at the baby carrier and cursed himself. "I suppose it shouldn't be too much trouble. He seems quiet. I could always call in for classes and get my work done at home." It would give him a chance to relax.

Her hands shot across the table to clasp his. "You mean it?" She was smiling, more tears streaming. "Oh Hiccup, I swear I'll pay you and everything when I get back. All his things are packed and there should be more than enough until I get back. Oh thank you Hiccup. Thank you so much." He paled a little, freckles showing more prominently. "Thank you," she said again.

"No problem," he mumbled. _What the hell did I just get myself into?_ "So his name is Furvus?"

She nodded and brought the carrier up on the table, moving the blanket to reveal a small baby. He had much darker skin that his mother and jet black hair that stuck up in tufts around his head. Obviously he had gotten most of his looks from his father, but when he opened his eyes slowly, it seemed he definitely had Mary Katherine's eyes. He was confused at first, the light making it hard for him to see, but eventually he lifted his chubby hands in the air and gave a small cry to be picked up.

Mary Katherine took him into her arms and rocked him gently. "I already fed him before we came here but he might still want some before he goes to sleep. I wrote down his usual schedule and any emergency numbers that should be called if anything happens. I packed most of his toys that he likes and all the food you would need. If you do need to go out and buy more, just give me a call and I can answer anything. I'll pay whatever needs to be paid when I come back." She winced when Furvus took a piece of her hair and pulled. "He also likes to play rough, so you might want to be careful."

"Right, of course. And is there any medical issues I should know about?" He watched Furvus kick his legs, trying to climb on top of his mother.

"No, he's healthy as all can be." She pulled him away and kissed his nose. "Isn't that right Furvus?" He cooed and patted her cheek. "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay sweetie? You behave for Hiccup, he's a nice boy." She turned the baby so he could see Hiccup and immediately he held his arms out, making a grabbing motion with his hands. "Oh, I think he likes you already."

Hiccup made a face when Furvus was placed in his arms, but then it quickly turned into a smile when the baby just grabbed onto his shirt and bounced excitedly. _Maybe this won't be so bad._ Furvus stuck his free hand in his mouth, drool dripping down his chin as he babbled and giggled. "I'll do my best to take care of him." His smile faded when Furvus began to touch his face with his spit covered hand, wiping it across the ridge of his nose. _Okay maybe it'll be a little bad. _

"Thank you Hiccup, this means the world to me, really it does." Mary Katherine looked at her watch and stood up. "I have to get going, my flight is only in two hours. If you have any questions please call me." They exchanged numbers and she hugged him tightly along with Furvus. "Goodbye Hiccup." She pressed a kiss to Furvus' forehead. "Goodbye sweetie."

Showing her to the door, Hiccup kept Furvus close, ignoring the spit that he painted onto his face. He waved goodbye as Mary Katherine got in her car and gave the baby a look as he went back into his apartment. "So it's just you and me." _He's sort of cute when you get past the drool._ Furvus took Hiccup's hand and gripped his fingers tightly, grunting before sticking them in his mouth. Hiccup shivered and tried to pull them out but the child would have nothing of the sort. "I guess they should have named you Toothless, huh?"

So he let Furvus gum his fingers while he went to go watch TV. When it was close to eight he figured they should both go to bed. He hefted the boy into his arms and made sure he was changed and that he had eaten all he could. _Taking care of kids isn't that bad_. He smiled and looked down at Furvus who was sucking his thumb softly, eyes starting to close. He went to his bedroom and looked around, his stomach dropping when he realized there was nowhere to put the baby to sleep. _Well this is just great. _Kneeling down on his bed, he gently put Furvus on top of the covers. The baby seemed perfectly content and he nodded. _This will just have to do for now. _

Hiccup went to the bathroom to get ready for bed, leaving the door open so he could hear if something happened. He brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went to the bathroom all under five minutes, worried that leaving Furvus alone for too long would result in something horrible. But when he came back into his bedroom, the baby was sleeping soundly. His chest rising and falling, hands curled next to his head. Hiccup smiled and turned off the lights, using his phone to guide him to the bed where he laid next to the baby.

"Well, welcome to my home Toothless." He chose to give him the nickname since he liked it much better than Furvus. "I hope you enjoy it." As the baby slept he gently ran a finger over his cheek, startled slightly when it was grabbed by a tiny hand. He smiled, letting Toothless hold his finger as he slept. "Goodnight little guy, see you in the morning." Closing his eyes he found it easy to fall asleep, curling himself around the child as the night went on.

* * *

**I don't know how well that turned out... **

**Curse you bad plot and horrible characterization. *shakes fist angrily***

**Alrighty then. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	2. Chapter 2: Thursday

**I don't really know how to take care of baby besides what I've learned from TV and educational programming so there is probably nothing right... I apologize.**

**I also apologize for my writing since I don't know if it's working.**

* * *

**Thursday**

Screaming. There was a lot of screaming. Hiccup sat up quickly, looking around wildly for his phone to shut off his alarm. When he grabbed the device and unlocked it, he found there was no alarm, but yet there was still a shrill screeching. He looked over his shoulder at the squirming baby next to him, throwing his limbs around erratically as he cried. _Shit._ Hiccup swore and grabbed Toothless, rocking and bouncing him to try and calm him down. "H-Hey there," he said. _How could I forget there was baby sleeping next to me?_ "Go back to sleep now Toothless, just go back to sleep."

Toothless wailed on, tears streaming down his round cheeks and lips shining with drool. With the beginnings of a headache starting, Hiccup checked his phone one more time and found it was only four in the morning. There wasn't even any light leaking through his window. "Come on Toothless, don't cry," he pleaded. The baby seemed to whimper and quiet for a moment. Right as he sighed in relief, the screaming was right back up again and seemed even louder.

With a grimace Hiccup held him up to his nose and sniffed. It didn't seem like anything smelled bad. He stood up and hefted Toothless with him, carrying him out and into the kitchen. After putting three layers of towels on the table he laid Toothless down and grabbed the changing supplies Mary Katherine had given to him. Just as he thought the boy had only wet himself. He was quickly changed but continued to cry, eyes clenched shut and mouth open wide. "I don't know what you want from me!" _Maybe he's hungry? Babies are always hungry, right? _

Settling Toothless down into his carrier, Hiccup bustled around the kitchen trying to get his formula heated up. He dumped the mix into a pot and set it on a flame. "Alright, almost done little guy." He wiggled Toothless' feet a little but the baby didn't seem as happy as he did. The crying was beginning to become background noise.

At the small oven Hiccup was trying to pour the hot formula into the bottle and ended up spilling some on his hand. He cursed and swore, holding his hand against his chest as he jumped around the kitchen. _I don't remember seeing people struggling like this on TV. _There was a knock on the door and he rolled his eyes. _Great, just what I need. Is someone else dropping off their children too?_ Another loud knock and this time it sounded angry. "Coming! Coming!" He made sure Toothless was strapped in before going to the door. _I don't need him falling off the table._

He opened the door a crack, peeking outside. His thin lips dipped down into an even deeper frown when he found Jack standing there, one hand on his hip and the other behind his head. Both of them shared an annoyed expression and Hiccup finally opened the door fully, green eyes narrowed at him. "What do you want?" _I thought we already agreed to ignore each other's presence._

"Is this some form of revenge or what?" Jack asked, his voice was rough from just waking up. It took Hiccup a second or two but he finally noticed he was wasn't wearing a shirt either. He stared with his jaw clenched. _Why must you tease me life? Why_? "Hello?" Jack waved a hand in front of his face. "Do you really hate me this much?"

"What are you talking about?" Hiccup could barely hear him over Toothless' crying. _What a great way to start a day._

Jack ticked his head as if to motion behind the smaller male. "What's with all the noise?"

Hiccup bit his lip and peeked back into his apartment. "Uh, I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"Why does it sound like it's a baby?" He was getting more annoyed, it was easy to see by the twitch in his lip.

"Well, I'm sort of-that is to say…"

Jack rubbed his eyes. "You've got to be kidding me." Without even bothering to ask he shoved past Hiccup and marched into the kitchen. Hiccup ran after him, terrified when he found him practically glaring at Toothless. "Do you seriously not know how to take care of a child?" He asked. His eyes didn't even look at Hiccup when he spoke.

"Look this is my apartment so can you please get out." Hiccup wished he was at least wearing a shirt so he could pull on it. He didn't dare touch Jack's bare skin. "You're sort of entering without permission." _I don't need this. Not at four in the morning. _"Seriously I can call the police if that's how you want to be escorted out."

Ignoring everything Hiccup was saying, Jack went to the stove and picked up the pot full of formula. "Do you know anything about this?" He gestured to the pan and Hiccup could only shrug, not sure what he was getting at. "God damn it," he muttered, emptying out into the sink.

"Hey-"

"Do you want to burn the kid's mouth?" Jack snapped.

Hiccup shut his lips tightly, rubbing his arms as Jack went through the bags as if he owned them. _All you have to do Hiccup, is assert yourself. Just show him who's in charge and get him to leave._ Jack pulled out the formula and began to mix it together in the bottle. _Just get him out and carry on with your day_. He rinsed out the pan and filled it with water, setting it on the stove as he lit it. _Come on! You can't let him win!_ "Uh, Jack?"

"Mmm." He leaned against the counter, dropping in the bottle of formula into the water.

"What are you doing might I ask?" _Of course I'm sure you bust into peoples' homes all the time to make babies food._ Toothless was still crying, but it seemed quieter.

Jack looked like he finally realized what he had been doing and even flushed slightly. "You were doing everything wrong and I just… I don't know my instincts took over." Silence filled the kitchen-aside from Toothless' cries-and they looked at each other for a moment. He lifted the bottle out of the water and tested it against his wrist before going to Toothless. "Here." Toothless cries became loud once more, turning his head away from Jack. "Really?" He held the bottle out to Hiccup more annoyed than before. "You try."

"Oh, okay." Hiccup took the bottle and wrestled the boy out of his carrier, cradling him in one arm as the other lifted the bottle to his lips. "Here Toothless, come on," he coaxed gently.

Toothless took the bottle, sucking happily and even his hands reached up to cling to the warm plastic bottle. His cries were easily silenced into the sounds of suckling. Jack ran a hand through his white hair, tugging at the roots. "He sure does like you."

"Then why was he crying so much?" Hiccup smiled a little at how content Toothless looked, eyes scrunched and cheeks pink with joy.

The older male stepped closer, peering down at the baby as well. "He was trying to get your attention was all. You sure don't know much about kids." There was a hint of a smirk on his lips, but he seemed to repress it.

Hiccup flicked his gaze up to him. "And _you_ do?"

"I used to help out with my sister a lot when she was just a baby," he said easily. "I think you'll be fine as long as you try not to kill the kid anymore." With a nod he started walking to the door. "See you around Gary." Hiccup flared with anger and he quickly snapped his fingers, winking. "Just kidding Hic, just kidding."

The door sounded shut and Hiccup sighed. "Can you believe him Toothless?" He raised an eyebrow but Toothless was too busy sucking down the rest of his breakfast to pay attention. _Well at least he helped out, so I guess he isn't that much of a jerk. I guess._ He waited until Toothless finished off the rest of the formula to pull the bottle away. _They burp babies after they finish eating, right?_

Dropping the empty bottle in the sink, he positioned Toothless so his head was perched on his shoulder and started patting his back in a gentle rhythm. He bounced around a little, humming along to some song he heard on the radio a few days ago. Toothless burped and he laughed. "Well that wasn't so bad was it-" There was another burp and suddenly there was warmth running down his back. He dropped his gaze to the floor where he could see vomit. His stomach churned and he was glad he hadn't eaten anything last night. _You have got to be kidding me._

Toothless was happy, nuzzling his face into Hiccup's shoulder, spreading his mess around. The brunette boy tried to hold back a screaming. There was another knock at the door and he would have sworn out loud if it wasn't for the child resting on him. _I just want a minute to sit down. Just a minute to rinse the vomit off me. Is that too much to ask?_ He stiffly walked to the door, opening it with a blank face. "Hello?"

"Hey Hic, funny story. When I was actually coming over here to try and stop the... What's wrong with you?" Jack looked at him closely, not sure whether to laugh or be concerned with his expression. He noticed how calm Toothless was and the fact that there was a smear of cream color across Hiccup's shirt. Now he definitely needed to laugh. "He threw up on you, didn't he?" By the anger that flashed over Hiccup's face, he decided he had gotten his answer. He was in stitches, nearly toppling over with laughter.

"It's not funny," Hiccup stated lamely. _Wow, so much for my comment earlier on being a jerk. He's still the biggest one around. _"What did you come here for? You didn't leave anything as far as I saw." He just wanted to be left alone so he could clean himself off. Jack still wasn't answering, only gasping for breath. "You know what forget it." He was about to close the door but Jack kept it open with a hand. "What?!" _Just leave me alone already!_

"I was going to be a gentleman and ask if you needed help with the little-what's his name?"

"Toothless."

"That is _so_ not his name," Jack snickered.

Hiccup didn't seem to think it was funny. "It's a nickname. Now seriously, what did you want? Or should I assume you're here to bother me some more." _It's not like I need you here to annoy me. There are plenty of other things for that. I sort of have vomit running down my back if you don't mind._

Jack stood up straight and tilted his head. "I accidently locked myself out of my apartment when I came over here to yell at you. But I see you've sort of gotten yourself into another mess. Can you do anything without my help?" His look was one of self-satisfaction at seeing the younger male in a panicked state. "After all, it did seem earlier you had no idea what you were doing."

"I can take care of this myself and it was your own fault for locking yourself out. Now if you'll excuse me-" Jack easily slipped past him and stood in the hall. "Do you not understand what personal boundaries are?!" He was practically bristling, teeth bared. "Get out of my apartment and find somewhere else to stay until you can get in your own!" He wanted to scream so badly, but with Toothless resting soundly he didn't dare try. _I am going murder him! Screw the crush! _

Taking Toothless into his arms and blatantly ignoring Hiccup, Jack rocked the baby gently. "Just go take a shower and change and then I can show you how to give this little guy a bath." Toothless seemed to almost growl and Jack worried he would bite him, or at least gum him. "Seeing as I can't get into my apartment-partly your fault-I'll just stay here and teach you the proper way to take care of a baby."

Hiccup clenched his hands. "Get out," he seethed.

"What?" Jack said calmly. "Are you just embarrassed because your crush is paying attention to someone else other than you?" He could see the hurt flash through those emerald eyes before fury overtook it. He had gone a little too far with that comment he presumed. "Sorry, but I'm serious about the shower. You're starting to smell and you should really wash that off before it completely dries."

He pulled at his shirt and made a face. "You don't need to do this. You could just go to the landlord and ask for a spare." His voice was softer now, though his eyes were still wary when they met Jack's. "I don't need your help so I don't know why you keep on insisting you give it to me. What could you possibly gain from this?" _Why act like this now?_

"I won't be hearing about how a kid almost died next door," he joked. "I'm actually studying to be a preschool teacher and sort of miss taking care of my sister. So don't worry, none of this has anything to do with you. It's more of a personal interest." He shrugged and ran his hand up and down Toothless' back.

_Oh. That's right._ "Well, just as long as you don't get in the way." _Why would he do anything for me after what happened?_ "I'm going to take a shower, just watch over him." _Maybe it was stupid to think that, even just for a moment, he might have changed his mind about me._ He stepped away slowly, giving Toothless a worried look. Shaking his head he pointed his finger in a warning and walked away. _What does it matter? I said I'd get over him and I already am. _

Jack watched him leave and decided to go sit in the living room until he came back. Since the apartments were basically the same shape he knew where everything was. He laid down on the couch with Toothless on his chest, turning on the TV to try and see what was on. Not much at close to six in the morning it seemed. He rubbed his eyes and tried to stay awake. There was a ringing noise and he sat up, making sure to keep Toothless with him and trailed through the house until he found the source of the noise. Hiccup's cellphone chimed again and he grabbed it, kicking the mattress. "He doesn't even have a proper bed," he said absently before picking up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hic, I knew you seemed pretty upset yesterday-oh, wait, Hic? Is that you?" It was a girl's voice and Jack checked the I.D. Astrid.

"Nope, sorry. Hiccup is currently showering."

"And _who_ is this?" Her voice seemed very defensive all of a sudden.

Jack smirked. "Someone who's just staying over. Nothing to worry about."

Toothless made a noise and nuzzled his cheek against Jack's chest. "And what was that?"

"Oh, just our baby." There was absolute silence. "Well I have to go. I'll send you a photo later and make sure to tell Hiccup you called. Bye." He hung up before she could protest. The good thing about Hiccup's phone-for Jack-was that once the call was over, he didn't need to unlock it. He snapped a quick photo of Toothless and himself and sent it to Astrid before locking it again. He heard the bathroom door open and he threw the phone onto the bed. "Hey Hic, you all done?"

Hiccup stood in the doorway, hair still dripping wet. He had changed into another large t-shirt and baggy shorts. Jack's eyes strayed on his prosthetic, he had never seen it before. He just thought Hiccup walked funny naturally. The freckled male must have caught him staring because he coughed loudly. "I am done." Jack's gaze snapped to his. "Do you need one?"

"No I'll just take one when I can get back into my own apartment." He was about to walk out of the room and lead Hiccup with him when his phone rang loudly. Pressing a free hand into the small of Hiccup's back he pushed him away from the room. "Ignore it, I'm sure it's not important."

"But what if it's Toothless' mom? She's going to freak if I don't answer the phone." Hiccup tried to turn around but with Jack being much bigger he easily blocked the hallway. "Jack I'm serious, this is important no matter what you say."

Jack rolled his eyes and passed Toothless onto him. "I'll go check, you take the baby into the kitchen."

Hiccup shook his head. "It's my phone Jack, I don't want you near it." _I don't trust you around anything right now._ The older male was already walking away and he let out a growl, wishing he could knock some sense into him. Toothless was beginning to wake up though, tiny hands grabbing at his shirt. Jack came out into the hallway and he stepped closer. "So who was it? Did it say Mary Katherine as the name? That was Toothless' mom." _I don't need an angry mother coming to my house. I'd rather not die at such a young age._

Putting a hand on the green eyed male's shoulder, Jack smiled. "It was an unknown number-a telemarketer, relax Hic, no one would be awake at this time besides us." He got a suspicious look and he was trying to hold back his cocky grin, seeing Astrid's name come up and he pushed ignore. She'd probably keep calling but he'd take care of it. There was nothing wrong with a little prank, right? "Let's get this baby cleaned up."

They went into the kitchen and Jack started up the sink, trying to get the water at the perfect temperature before plugging it up and letting it fill a little. Hiccup undressed Toothless who was wide awake, kicking and swinging his arms in the air with joy. _Well at least he's happy now. I guess he's sort of cute when he smiles._ "Good morning," Hiccup laughed. The baby grabbed hold of his finger and stuck it in his mouth, gurgling with a smile. "You having fun?" Another bubbly laugh. He lifted Toothless into his arms, wrapping him in a towel and turning to find Jack staring. "What?" _Shouldn't he be gone by now?_

He had a smug look but just waved a hand through the air. "Nothing."

"So we just put him in the sink and bathe him like that?" Hiccup brought Toothless over, bouncing him gently as he continued to gum his finger like a chew toy. _I don't remember being bathed in a sink when I was younger._

Jack went through the bags left on the floor. Hiccup didn't even bother yelling, he was just going to go through everything eventually and it wasn't like he was _really_ hurting anything. He came back with baby soap and a small rag with ducks on it. "So what you do is put him in and wash him gently, make sure you get everywhere and then rinse him off with warm water. We have to make sure the temperature is perfect so that way it's not too cold or we don't burn him." He gave a nod to the sink. "Well, drop the boy in there and let's get started."

Hiccup unwrapped Toothless and placed in the water. His immediate reaction was to stare down at it before looking at the two of them in confusion. He tentatively waved his hand through the water before splashing widely, laughter becoming louder. Jack snickered and uncapped the soap, pouring a small amount onto the rag. He ran the water in the other compartment of the sink, making sure it was just right. With the rag soaked, he rubbed it till it bubbled up and moved over to Toothless. Before he could even get the rag near him he began to cry. "Hiccup, here do it." He passed the rag over to the nervous male.

"Why me?" He stepped closer to the sink and Toothless seemed to calm down, blinking his tears away.

"He likes you more than me." Jack pointed out and moved back, letting them have space. "Now just do what I told you." He watched Hiccup pressed the rag to Toothless' arm, scrubbing lightly. "That's it, just like that." Hiccup continued and the baby just made noises and splashed water around. He was especially excited when his stomach was being washed and started splashing more and more, getting Jack in the process. "Well, I see he likes bath time."

After rinsing him off and getting him out to dry, Hiccup dressed him in new clothes and put him back in his carrier where he fidgeted. "What's the matter now?" He asked, watching his lips curl back. That was a sign he was going to cry and he looked to Jack in a panic. "What's wrong with him?" _I don't need another tantrum. _

Jack looked at the time. Nearly ten thirty already? Where had the time gone? "He's probably hungry again, formula can only last so long, especially when he threw up half of it onto your back. He smirked at the frown Hiccup gave him. "Just give him some baby food and that should hold him off until lunch." Stretching his arms over his head he yawned. "I'm going to head over to the landlord and see if I can get a spare key to get back into my apartment. Will you be fine on your own?"

Hiccup rolled his shoulders. "I can feed a baby."

"Didn't seem like it this morning."

"Jack just go and get back into your apartment. Thanks for your help but I got it now." _I won't have to see you anymore after this, so please hurry up._

Jack nodded and walked away slowly. "Alright, so I'll… see you around Hiccup?" He got a grunt in response. "You know where to find me if you need help." A wave of a hand. "Bye." When he went to the door he was sort of disappointed he didn't get a better answer. Shrugging he stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

Hiccup let out a sigh of relief now that he was alone. "Finally," he muttered. He rummaged through one of the bags and found a jar of baby food and a spoon. _Smashed carrots? Hey, whatever. I'm not the one who's going to eat it._ Opening it with a small struggle he set it down on the table. "You ready to eat Toothless?" It seemed even just the smell of the food made him content and he wiggled with impatience.

Sitting down, he fed Toothless. "I suppose Jack isn't so bad," he said after a while. _Maybe I was just being defensive when he shot me down. _Toothless blew air out his lips, sending specs of orange everywhere. "Yeah, I guess you're right. He's still pretty bad, especially if you don't like him." _If a baby hates you, you must be bad._ Toothless giggled and reached for the jar. Hiccup scooped up some more and watched as green eyes followed the spoon with wonder, mouth open and waiting. "You sure do eat a lot."

When the jar was polished off nearly an hour later and Hiccup cleaned off Toothless, he grabbed a few toys from his bag and took the baby into his bedroom. He set him down with his toys and watched with a smile as he played with them, tossing them here and there with giggles and grunts. He eventually dirtied himself and Hiccup changed him. Once that was done Toothless was out for the count, falling asleep among his toys.

Hiccup settled beside him and grabbed his phone, finding he had four missed calls and twenty texts from Astrid. He was confused, finding his phone had been turned on silent. _Jack! That asshole!_ He went through the texts and was shocked at what Astrid had wrote.

'_Hic! What the hell!'_

'_Since when did you have some guy over?!'_

'_Since when did you have a BABY?!'_

'_YOU BETTER CALL ME BACK HICCUP!'_

And they got worse and worse from there. He called her and put his phone to his ear, praying she was in class or at least more calmed down than her text messages showed_. Knowing Astrid she's probably fuming._ The phone only needed to ring once before she picked up. "Hey Astrid-"

"You have so much to explain right now! Skip the greetings and tell me what the hell is going on!" _Same old Astrid I see._

"Okay here's the thing…" He explained Mary Katherine and Toothless, Jack was just a small issue on the subject and he tried to down play the fact that yes, this was the same Jack who rejected him just yesterday. When he finished his mouth was dry and he wanted to sleep along with Toothless. "Everything is fine, I'm just babysitting and Jack is gone from my presence forever right now." _At least I hope so._

"Good," she huffed. "So what are you doing right now?"

Hiccup glanced over to Toothless who was still sleeping soundly, his legs kicking out every now and then. "Just letting Toothless sleep. He'll probably wake up soon and want something to eat." _Hell, I want something to eat. _"I guess this isn't so bad-" He heard knocking and he got up. "Astrid, I'll call you back." With a nervous glance to Toothless Hiccup hurried to the door, afraid to leave the baby alone. _I don't need a dead baby._ "Hello?" He asked tiredly.

Jack was standing there, still shirtless but this time holding bags of McDonalds. "Guess who brought lunch," he sang. He must have noticed the very confused and annoyed look on Hiccup's face because he smiled wider. "Turns out the landlord lost my spare key and I have to wait till tomorrow to get in. But I did get some lunch for us." He waved the bags in the air and Hiccup did have to admit the smell of grease covered fries made his stomach growl with hunger. _I haven't eaten today, have I? Or even yesterday…_

"And how in the world did you manage to walk into a public place shirtless and shoeless and pay for food when clearly you don't have any money on you." He was staring intently at the bags, licking his lips. "Did you do something illegal?" _I wouldn't put it past him._

"Nah," Jack shrugged, "some friend of mine owed me a favor." He grinned and stepped closer. "So do you want the food or not?" Hiccup grumbled under his breath and stepped out of the doorway. As Jack passed by he ruffled his hair. "Don't be so angry, I've pretty much been the perfect neighbor today."

_Perfect neighbors don't barge in at four in the morning_. He thought as he followed the taller male, but didn't say anything since food was on the line. "Let's just eat in my room, I don't want to leave Toothless alone." They tiptoed around the bed and sat cross legged from each other as Toothless slept on. Hiccup bit into his burger with joy, savoring the fats and who-knows-what that he swallowed. When he was almost finished he looked at Jack. "So why did you text my friend that photo?" He asked quietly, trying to be patient.

"What photo?" Jack played innocent.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! She thought that I was sleeping with some stranger and suddenly adopted a kid or something!" He nearly crushed his burger with anger, but no, he must not waste the precious food. "Was that revenge or something?"

He raised an eyebrow. "What? No! That was just a small joke. Relax Hic." He leaned back, fry hanging out of the corner of his mouth. "That's what friends do, right?"

_What kind of friend are you?_ "Just don't do it again. I'd rather not have my friend worrying about me." He took another bite of his burger.

"She seems nice, sure does care about you." Jack tapped his fingers against the floor before taking a fry and biting it in half. "Have you ever thought about dating her? Or are you completely gay? If you are that's cool too." He shrugged.

"Uh, okay. _No_ I don't want to date her, she's like a sister to me. And if this your way of trying to get me off your back you don't have to worry. I'm not going to chase after you like a lovesick puppy. I know when I'm not wanted and it's obvious I'm, how did you delicately put it? 'Not your type.'? Was that it?" _Can we please forget about this? I don't have the time to worry over something this petty_. Toothless made a noise and both of them whipped their heads to him. He just grunted and kicked a leg out, still sleeping. "I know you're not interested. So you can just drop this, alright?"

"Alright, alright." Jack held out a hand after wiping it down his pants to clean it off. "Let's just be friends then. How does that sound?" Hiccup looked at him for a moment and he remembered his childish dream of living with Jack and painting in a studio. Both of them laughing and covered with paint as they kiss. _How stupid could I have been to believe in that? Ah, it was just a dream. Not like it mattered._ He slapped their hands together and shook. "Glad we can be friends Hic."

"Yeah," he mumbled before going back to his food. They continued to eat in silence until Toothless began to whine and move around, jutting his legs out for attention. Jack went to pick him up, but he immediately started crying, using his chubby hands to push him away. "I got him." When the baby was nestled in Hiccup's arms he quieted and tugged at his shirt. "Did you sleep well?"

Toothless made a noise and spit flew out of his mouth. Jack snorted a little. "He sure does like you." He touched the boy's stomach, jerking away when he grunted and tried to kick him. "And I see he absolutely hates me."

Hiccup tried to hide his smile. _You've learned quickly Toothless. Good job_. "I'm sure he's just cranky from waking up." The older male gave a look of disbelief and he shrugged. "He's just a baby, you can't just say he hates you because he cries a little when you're near." _Keep it up Toothless, maybe he'll leave sooner. _"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, just hang around for a little, play with him until he sleeps again. Whatever you usually do." Jack started to pick up their lunch wrappers and the loose fries that managed to sneak away. "I'll leave eventually." Hiccup rocked Toothless and nodded, pleased by this.

For the rest of the day, the two sat around with Toothless, trying to help him stand and speak though they didn't get very far. For dinner they had ramen while the baby was happily eating away at mashed bananas. They laughed when he sneezed and it went all over himself and the look of confusion on his face made it even better. Jack helped changed him and clean him up, joking around with Hiccup who even cracked his own jokes every now and then.

Toothless got one last bottle of formula before Hiccup settled him down on the bed once more. Jack was standing behind him, drying his hands after he had washed out the bottle. "I'm going to go find somewhere to crash for the night. Sorry for intruding for the day." He threw the towel over his shoulder and Hiccup glanced at him, swallowing loudly.

Light from the hallway was filtering in behind him and his muscles seemed especially prominent as he leaned against the doorway. _I should have lent him a shirt or something._ He bit his lip, realizing they had been so preoccupied with Toothless, he barely noticed Jack was shirtless. _Maybe we could be friends_. He looked to Jack again, his sapphire eyes catching his gaze. _Well he's making it harder than it really needs to be!_

"So I'll see you around then." Jack began to move away seeing as he wasn't getting an answer.

Hiccup stood and followed him out into the hall. "Wait a minute." _Shit! When did I become a charity fund for everyone?!_ "Why don't you stay here for the night, just until tomorrow?" When his face brightened Hiccup groaned internally. "You can sleep on the couch." _I really hate myself. I really do._ "This is just a payback for helping me with Toothless, okay? We're even now."

Jack hook an arm around his neck. "Whatever you say Hic, you're not as bad as I thought you were." He laughed but Hiccup didn't see what was so funny. "I think I'll call it a night." Hiccup let out a sigh of relief when he was let out of Jack's choke hold, rubbing his neck as he watched him head for the living room. "See you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you." He waved and crept off into his room. Sitting down he groaned and rubbed the area near his prosthetic. If he was up on his feet a lot it tended to get irritated and painful. And he had been up all day with Toothless which was more than his usual routine. He pulled it off and rubbed the stump, trying to massage the pin pricks of pain away. His phone vibrated seeing as he turned the volume down in fear it would wake Toothless up. "Hello?" He asked softly.

"Hiccup? Hi, how's everything going?" It was Mary Katherine. She sounded exhausted.

"Oh, everything is great actually. Furvus is sleeping right now." _Along with some strange guy on my couch, but I'll just leave that precious detail out._ "How's everything with your dad?"

She sighed. "He seems to be doing alright for now. They said if he's well by tomorrow he's free to go." Hiccup rubbed his leg some more. "So I'll be back by Saturday afternoon."

"Sounds good to me."

Mary Katherine was quiet for a moment. "I hope he isn't causing too much trouble."

Hiccup looked at Toothless, sleeping peacefully as drool dribbled down his cheek. "No, he's perfectly fine." His eyes slid to the door, wondering what Jack was up to. _It's not the baby that I need to worry about._ "So we'll see you Saturday."

"Alright, bye." They hung up and he plugged his phone in to charge before slipping under the covers. He scrubbed his face with his hands and could hear Jack snoring all the way from the living room. _It's going to be fine. He'll be gone by tomorrow and I can relax._ As he was nearly about to fall asleep an extra loud snore startled him awake. For the rest of the night, he glared at the ceiling until sleep forcefully blocked out the rest of the world. And by world-that meant Jack.

* * *

**Jack and Hiccup should not be parents it seems.**

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	3. Chapter 3: Friday

**I know nothing about children or people... But yeah. **

* * *

**Friday**

Rolling over, Hiccup managed to open his eyes. Amazingly Toothless was still sleeping which Hiccup didn't find strange since he had woken up at two in the morning crying to be changed. They had crept into the kitchen once Hiccup slipped his prosthetic back on. Jack slept peacefully on the couch, draped across it like a table cloth. Once the baby was changed and back to bed, Hiccup went back into the living room with a spare blanket, throwing it over the white haired male before going back to sleep himself.

Now he sat up slightly and checked his phone, unplugging it from the charger. It was close to seven in the morning and he was surprised they got to sleep in that long. He shifted back down under the covers and gently brushed Toothless' dark hair from his face as he slept. _Since he's still sleeping I guess there's no hurry to get up._ He smiled and buried his face into his pillow breathing in softly. _Babysitting does have its perks I guess._ Closing his eyes he drifted back into sleep and when he opened his eyes again, a half an hour passed.

Toothless was awake, wiggling around and grunting. He was on the verge of crying when Hiccup struggled to put on his prosthetic and pick him up, cradling him gently. "Good morning," he whispered. It didn't seem like a good morning for the baby whose lips were curling back, showing pink gums. "Oh come on, there's no reason to cry." _We were having such a nice morning, please don't cry._ Toothless started hiccupping before small cries gurgled out.

"That's it." Hiccup stood and went out into the hallway. The smell of food cooking hit him first and his stomach growled angrily. He then realized he never cooked and there was no way there could be food cooking in his apartment without someone actually doing it. Hurrying into the kitchen he nearly screamed when he found Jack at the stove, a sizzling sound filling the air along with the delicious smell of breakfast. _I don't know if I should be grateful or angry._ "Jack, what in the world are you doing?"

Jack turned to him, smile gracing his face. "Hey, good morning to you too." He noticed Toothless' crying and he smile grew even bigger, perfect teeth flashing. "Not so good morning for someone, huh?" With a twirl of the spatula in his hands he pointed to the baby carrier and Hiccup settled the Toothless down into it. He paused when he was buckling him in, aware that he didn't even argue with Jack for once. "I'll make some formula along with breakfast, just give me a minute."

Toothless' face was turning red. "I don't think we have a minute," Hiccup said.

"Alright then you take over the pancakes." Jack moved away from the stove and handed Hiccup the spatula, fingers touching with a small jolt. "I'll take care of Toothless." He pushed Hiccup gently so he was standing by the stove, a golden pancake was cooking, the smell nearly making him drool. Jack bustled around him, quickly making the formula and setting it in a pot of water next to where Hiccup was. "I hope you don't mind, I gather some stuff from around the kitchen and made some pancakes. You didn't have much else to work with."

"Uh huh." _At least he's making breakfast and not emptying my bank account or murdering me, I suppose I should be happy about that._ "And since when did you learn to cook?" He checked underneath the pancake, not sure how to tell if it was cooked fully.

Jack shrugged and waited for the bottle to heat up, giving small glances to Toothless who becoming more and more cranky by the second. "Just sort of learned." He checked the temperature of the formula before putting it back in the water again. "I could teach you sometime. I learned a few easy recipes from this one guy I dated." He didn't seem to notice the sudden drop of Hiccup's shoulders, or if he did he didn't say anything. "Maybe after this whole baby situation I can teach you a few of them."

Hiccup made a face, scrunching his nose a little. "No, it's alright. I can survive on ramen until I get out of college. Then maybe when I become famous I can buy my own chef and have them make me amazing meals every night." He grinned to himself, poking the pancake with the spatula. _Yeah right, that'd be the dream._

"Famous for what?" Blue eyes seemed to sparkle.

He fidgeted and raised his shoulders. "Just painting and art, nothing really special though." Jack took the bottle out and tested it once more, shutting off the heat when he was done. "You want to be a preschool teacher, right?"

"That would be correct." Jack went to Toothless, holding out the bottle as if he were feeding a dragon instead of a baby. Toothless seemed to sense this and began to scream. "Hiccup!" He called helplessly.

Hiccup hurried from the stove where the pancake was starting to smoke and Jack scrambled to grab the plate of pancakes he was making earlier out of the microwave. He scraped off the, now burnt, pancake off the pan and onto the plate with the others, sticking it into the microwave to keep them warm. Hiccup had managed to calm Toothless down, holding the bottle just right so he was sucking down the formula. His bright eyes were crinkled with joy as he ate happily. "Well at least that's taken care of."

Jack was chuckling to himself. "Remind me that you shouldn't be allowed to make breakfast." Hiccup stuck his bottom lip out in a partial pout, not finding it funny. "You really should let me teach you how to cook. I think you could use it." The freckled male was about to argue but he motioned to the pan where there were remnants of burnt pancake. He shut his mouth tightly and Jack gave a soft smile. "Why don't you just sit down and watch over Toothless, I'll finish these off and we can eat."

_I guess there really is no reason to fight at this point._ Hiccup sat down and continued to feed Toothless. When he finished and wriggled around Hiccup grabbed a dish towel and threw it over his shoulder like Jack had shown him. He placed Toothless against him and patted his back in a soft rhythm. Like Jack had shown him. _I should probably really thank him for all this._ Once Toothless was officially burped and sucking on his thumb he was placed back into his carrier while Jack set out plates. _How does he know where everything is?_ Hiccup watched him. The way his muscles moved when he reached for a cup on the top shelf, his arms were longer than he had noticed, and even his jaw line looked stronger in the morning light filtering through the small window. He was startled when Jack set a plate of steaming pancakes in front of him. "Oh, thank you," he mumbled.

"Well dig in, sorry we don't have any syrup." Jack poured two cups of coffee, dumping nearly an inhuman amount of sugar into his.

Hiccup blinked down at his plate. _Why is he apologizing? This is my apartment, it's not like it's his fault._ He cut into a pancake and ate a small piece, a sweet sensation filling his mouth. He made a small noise of approval and ignored Jack's laugh. He looked to Jack's plate and noticed he had taken the burnt one. _Why is he…_ Hiccup sighed and decided to leave it alone, going back to the rest of his breakfast. _It's not really my problem, now is it?_ He glanced at Toothless as if the baby would have an answer but he was too busy trying to reach his feet. Grunting and concentrating, his stubby fingers reached without avail for his toes.

Jack tried not to gag as he chewed on a burnt piece. "He's cute when you get past the drool and the fact he has the urge to kill me." Hiccup rolled his eyes. "No I'm serious! Like last night I was so worried that he was going to kill me like in that one movie… uh something about an evil cat or…"

"_Pet Sematary_?"

"Yeah that was it, where the kid comes back to life and practically kills everyone." He frowned and gave an overly theatric nervous look to Toothless who was babbling happily since he finally reached his foot and was now trying to stick it in his mouth.

Hiccup snorted and swallowed another bite of pancake. "Okay for one thing he was brought back from the dead in an evil Indian burial ground. Second that was a fictional book and movie, and third-look at him. He wouldn't hurt a fly." He wiggled Toothless' other foot and the baby instantly became interested in that one, dropping the foot he had in hand and trying once more to reach for it. _The only way he would be able to kill someone is with cuteness… thank God I didn't say that out loud._

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack nodded slightly. "The only way he would be able to kill someone is with cuteness." Hiccup bit his lip and tried to hold back a laugh. "What? What's so funny? I'm serious!" Hiccup shook his head and went back to eating. "Pfft, whatever," Jack mumbled, "that still means he could murder someone."

"Just shut up and eat," Hiccup said between laughs.

* * *

"Are you sure it's tight enough? Did you get it all the way in?"

"Hiccup yes, it is fine."

"No I feel it, I think it's loose, tighten it and make sure it's in all the way."

"God-okay fine!"

"Ow, Jack! Not like that! That hurts!"

"You said you wanted it tighter didn't you? I did exactly what you told me to do!"

"Yeah but not that roughly." Hiccup looked down at the baby holder strapped to his chest. "I didn't know these things would be so hard to put on_." I didn't think I would ever wear one of these period. I feel weird like I'm wearing a backwards backpack._ Jack loosened the straps until they seemed to fit him right.

"Well if you didn't have such a small frame then this wouldn't be so difficult to do." He stepped away and rubbed his chin. "I think that'll be alright."

Hiccup pulled at a strap. "I can't help that I'm small," he muttered. _I'm just late in growing up, that's what my father said_.

"I blame inadequate diet." Jack smirked and received a glare. "Alright, let's put the little bundle of joy in and go see the landlord." He picked up Toothless who kicked and swung his arms until he was finally settled against Hiccup. He clung to the freckled male and sucked his thumb, giving Jack an almost evil look. "Could definitely murder someone," he said under his breath.

"What was that?"

"N-Nothing."

Hiccup gave him a look that was hinted with a smile. "Mmhhm, well let's go get your spare key." He patted his pockets to make sure he wouldn't forget his own keys and they made their way outside. Even if it was a pretty nice day Hiccup still put a hat on Toothless though he struggled every now-and-then to take it off.

The landlords own housing was on the bottom level all the way to the left. Hiccup was extra careful down the steps and Jack stayed close. His eyes looking at the shining metal of the leg and the way it moved. He wondered what had happened for Hiccup to have it, but he wasn't about to ask questions. Hiccup's leg seemed to jam at some point and Jack caught him by the elbow, straightening him up. "Maybe I should be the one to carry Toothless."

"And risk having him murder you?" Hiccup said with a laugh. "How brave of you." _I can't believe it. Stupid leg. Just once I'd like it to seem like I can do something on my own._ He continued forward and had to gently shake off Jack's grip on his arm. "Don't worry about me, I can make it the rest of the way down." Jack gave a small look of concern before nodding and dropping his hands to his sides. "So what is the landlord like? I think I've only seen him around once or twice."

"He's a nice guy, pretty intimidating at first, but once you get past that he's all laughter with a jolly personality." Jack shoved his hands into his pocket, feet scraping the stairs since none of Hiccup's shoes fit him he went barefoot.

Hiccup glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "Did you just describe Santa Clause?"

He paused and thought about it. "Now that you mention it, he does have a striking resemblance to him." They made it to the bottom and looked around the parking lot. Only a few cars and Jack's motorcycle were out. "I'm sure you'll like him no matter what. He'll probably love you." He nudged the smaller male with his elbow and he gave a shrug in return. Spotting the door to the landlord's place he started walking, Hiccup trailing behind slowly. He knocked and there were a few crashing noises before the lock was undone. "Hey North, just checking in about my spare key."

There must have been something this guy was eating because he was a _giant_. Hiccup stared up at him in awe, mouth hanging open as his eyes trailed over the long, white beard and the tattoos on his arms. He was in a red and black robe, a mug of coffee in one hand and the newspaper in the other. He looked at the three of them, raising an eyebrow at Toothless who seemed to become shy and hid face against Hiccup's chest. "Ah yes! Jack! Come in, come in!" He ushered them inside without even bothering to ask. "Have a seat."

Jack sat down comfortably, kicking his feet up on the kitchen table. Hiccup kept his back straight and cradling Toothless protectively even if he still was in the holder. He watched as North disappeared somewhere into the back of the apartment, more crashing noises following soon after. "Jack, are you sure this is the landlord?" He whispered. _And he was worried about the baby murdering him!_

"Hm? Yeah, North is a great guy, I told you." He up and moved his feet back down to the floor. "The plaque on his door even said he was the landlord so calm down." His grin was too bright for Hiccup who wasn't seeing the humor in the situation. "He's just going to give me my key and then we can go on with our lives."

_Finally._ "So you've been missing classes because you can't get into your apartment?" Hiccup hadn't really thought about it until then. Which reminded him that he needed to check on his classes as well when they got back into the apartment.

"Eh I guess so. But what can I do? I can't get my keys to my motorcycle and even then I can't show up without shoes and a shirt. All my materials are in my bag." He waved a hand through the air as if to brush away his worries. "I'll catch up when I can get to my stuff. For right now it's like a mini vacation." He looked at Hiccup and smirked. "Such a shame I got stuck babysitting."

"I never asked for your help-"

North came back into the kitchen and Hiccup quieted, not wanting their issue to be known by the whole apartment building. "Jack, I'm sorry, it seems I have seriously lost your spare key. But I've called a friend who is working on a new one right away. It should be ready by tomorrow without a doubt. Just stop by again and I shall give it to you." He winked and Hiccup noticed he had nearly sky blue eyes that sparkled.

Jack laughed and tilted his head back. "If you keep this up North I'm going to start thinking that you're hitting on me." Hiccup pursed his lips.

"Sorry boy, but you aren't my type." North came around the table to slap him on the back, nearly sending him flying out of his chair. "Do you have somewhere to stay for the night? Where have you been staying if I might ask?"

He jerked a thumb to the freckled male who tightened his arms around Toothless. "I stayed with Hic last night, but I'll probably have to find somewhere else to crash for the night. Am I right?"

Their eyes met and Hiccup sighed. "I guess you could stay for another night. It's not like you have a lot of choices." Toothless gurgled around his thumb and drool dripping onto his shirt. _Besides, maybe it won't be so bad to have him around with Toothless. _When he looked back to Jack he found him smiling. He quickly rolled his eyes and tried to avert his attention elsewhere.

While North and Jack were discussing something Hiccup noticed how cluttered the kitchen was. Blocks of wood were in various stages of being carved and there were tools everywhere. Wood shavings littered the floor and it seemed like he was making toys, though it was hard to tell since most of the carvings were half done. North must have seen him staring and he laughed loudly, going over to a cabinet and pulled out a small wooden dragon. "Toy making is a hobby of mine," he explained. "Something about making things brings me peace." He handed the wooden dragon to Toothless who seemed to shy away before reaching for it slowly. Grabbing it by the tail he giggled and swung it around, almost hitting Hiccup in the face. "Ah, the joy of kids."

"H-He's not mine," Hiccup said quickly. _Oh God, if people start thinking this… _"I'm just babysitting."

"Either way, taking care of children is something wonderful." North patted both of their heads and Toothless made a noise but was too busy playing with his new toy to bother. Hiccup felt his ears heat up when he could hear Jack snickering behind his hand. "I will let you two get back to whatever it was you were doing and have a wonderful day." When Jack stood they hugged and he gave him another powerful pat on the back. "See you tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow North." Jack nodded.

Hiccup stood carefully, brushing his hair from his eyes. "Thank you for letting us in and thank you for the toy." _Now can we please get out of here before he starts singing Christmas carols? Jack really was right, he does remind me of Santa Clause… A Santa that could possibly break me in half with just his bare hands._ "We'll leave you alone now. Sorry for all the trouble."

"No trouble at all!" North was about to give him a slap on the back but Jack quickly stepped between them and slipped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders, moving him to the door.

"Thanks North!" He said before stepping outside. It was a few seconds or so before he finally dropped his hand from Hiccup's shoulders. "He would have sent you flying across the room." His blue eyes seemed brighter in the sunlight and to the other male he sure seemed more amused than he should have been.

Hiccup's back felt hot and he tried to find his wits to make a snarky comment, but none seem to come to mind. "Yeah, thanks," he mumbled. _Great one Hiccup, can't wait to hear what you come up with next. _Toothless smacked his arm with the dragon and he snapped his attention back to them. "Should we head back inside then?"

"Yeah." They started up the stairs and Jack cleared his throat. "Hey Hic?" He looked at him. "Thanks for putting up with me for another night."

Hiccup wasn't sure if it was the sun or just his imagination but it looked like there was a light blush over Jack's high cheek bones. _Maybe Jack can be a jerk, but at least he's a considerate jerk. I should say something meaningful or at least nice. He deserves it for making breakfast._ Instead of that he simply wrapped his arms around Toothless and shrugged. "Someone has to take care of you."

* * *

For lunch they ordered pizza while they fed Toothless his own food. He was squirming when he was done and Jack figured he needed to be changed. So he put down some towels and laid Toothless over them, opening his diaper. "You really needed to pee, didn't you?" Toothless was behaving particularly well for him at the moment.

Hiccup was at the sink, washing out the baby food jar so he could use it for painting later. It would save him from having to use cups to hold paint. He looked over his shoulder, watching as Jack bent down to grab a new diaper. _He would make a great dad someday_. Jack was smiling to himself, humming under his breath. _I'm sure he'd make someone happy_. He turned back to the sink, a sad smile pushing its way to face. _I'll find someone too. We'll both be happy_.

"I think Toothless is really starting to like me," Jack said as he stood over the baby. He held the clean diaper in his hand and he tickled his exposed stomach. "Isn't that right Toothless, you like me now" Hiccup shut off the water and was very aware that Toothless suddenly had a look in his eye. Jack leaned over him to tickle his sides. "Don't you," he cooed.

"Uh, Jack I don't think you should-"

Jack froze as sudden warmth hit his chest, dripping down to his pants. The smell hit him next, nearly making him gag. He looked down in horror as Toothless continued to urinate on him, smiling happily as he giggled. "H-H-Hiccup," he called quietly.

"Jack just don't move, you'll make a mess." Hiccup didn't know whether he should laugh or be disgusted. Finally he snorted and laughter bubbled up from inside him. Jack glared and he only laughed harder.

"H-Hiccup he's not stopping!" He couldn't move away without risking getting hit in the face and he was not willing for that to happen. "Hiccup he won't stop! Make him _stop_!" He was screeching, face burning red as he clenched the clean diaper in his hand.

Hiccup hurried over and threw a towel over Toothless' lower half, giving Jack the chance to back away. "I told you should've stopped." _I guess this makes up for the whole puking incident._ He looked at Jack, dripping and shaking. He scrunched his nose up. "Why don't you take a shower? I'll try and find some clothes that'll fit." Jack didn't say anything, he only handed him the diaper and marched away, muttering under his breath.

As Jack went to take a shower Hiccup cleaned up Toothless' mess and made sure to keep him covered as he did so. Once everything was all clean of urine and Toothless was in a new diaper he planted his hands on his hips and couldn't help but laugh once more. "Thanks Buddy," he whispered. Toothless babbled nonsense back and he took that as an answer. _I guess I should find Jack clothes now…_ He picked Toothless up and nuzzle his nose with his. "Good boy." Toothless patted his cheek.

He carried Toothless all the way to his room and put him down with his toys on the bed. While the baby was playing contently he searched through his drawers, trying to find the biggest shirt he had. Of course a lot of his shirts were big, he liked them that way. He simply pulled out a black one and tossed it aside, scratching his jaw as he thought about pants. _Jeans definitely won't fit Jack… I suppose sweatpants will just have to do._ Once again he got the biggest pair, but even then there was a slim chance they wouldn't fit. He bit his lip. _Underwear? I don't think he needs that… we can just do laundry… yeah._

Knocking on the bathroom door he waited until it opened a crack. "This was all I could find. If it doesn't fit then you'll just have to wait until we can clean your clothes." Jack's hand snaked out the door and snatched the clothes away. Hiccup stepped back and gave a shrug before going back into his room.

"I officially think he hates me," Jack said as he came in a few minutes later. Hiccup looked at him and quickly averted his eyes. Jack's hair was still soaking, droplets falling from his snow white hair and down his neck. The shirt seemed to fit fine, although the chest area was a little tight. It was the sweatpants that were the main reason he was suddenly nervous. They were too short so he had rolled them up to his knees and without any underwear on Hiccup could clearly see-well he could see _something_. "I'm going to go take my clothes down to the laundry room. Anything you need washed?"

Hiccup's mouth was open but no words were coming out_. Idiot! Now is not the time to be ogling people! Get your shit together and answer!_ "Oh, uh, y-yeah." He scrambled around the room gathering whatever clothes he found, not even sure if they were dirty. "Here."

"I'll be back in a minute." He hefted the clothes into his arms and winked as he backed out into the hall. "Don't miss me too much."

It was going to be a long night it seemed.

* * *

Jack had cleaned his clothes and in the time that it took, Hiccup managed to calm himself and check on his school work. There wasn't much he was behind on it seemed. He was still wary since Jack had decided to stay in the clothes he was in instead of changing back. Thankfully he was wearing his boxers once more. They watched a movie for a while, eating cold pizza and cracking jokes at how bad the acting was while Toothless was asleep in Hiccup's lap.

By nine they moved into Hiccup's room, sitting across from each other as they played cards. Hiccup scratched his head, trying to figure out a way to beat Jack. He put down a card and Jack put one down as well. "Did you ever think we'd end up like this?" He asked as he looked at his hand.

Hiccup looked at him, tired and barely awake. "What do you mean?"

"Well I mean us playing cards together, watching over a baby. A day ago I would have thought you would have wanted to avoid me at all costs." Jack rubbed one of his cards between his fingers.

"I don't know, I mean, it's kind of hard to avoid you when you're sort of stuck in my apartment." _And not to mention you probably wouldn't leave even if I told you to_. He stretched his arms above his head and yawned. "Besides, it's not like it matters now. We're friends, right?" _Just good old friends._

Jack smiled. "Yeah, you're right."

Hiccup snorted. "Of course I am." He yawned again.

"Maybe you should head to bed." The blue eyed male was about to stand but Hiccup shook his head. "I really think you should. Toothless' mom is coming tomorrow, so you should be wide awake. I don't think she would like to see you half asleep with her child." Finally Hiccup gave a grunt of defeat and unfolded his left leg so he could take his prosthetic off. Jack watched him quietly, gathering the cards. "Can I ask how that happened?"

"Things happen, sometimes you can't stop them." Was all he got in reply.

Jack let it go and let out a soft breath through his nose when Hiccup only stared longingly at the bed. "Aren't you going to get in?" He mumbled something and crawled over, getting under the covers so all Jack could see was a tuft of brunette hair. "You comfy?" Murmuring. He looked at the door and quirked his lips to one side. He didn't feel right sleeping on the couch, especially when that meant Hiccup had to watch over Toothless all alone. And maybe it hurt his back, but he was trying to be selfless here. "Hey Hic?" Silence this time. "Can I stay in here for the night?" Nothing. "Alright, thanks."

He climbed in on the other side of Toothless, pulling the blankets up to the baby's chin. "You guys comfy?" They were both sound asleep, Hiccup curled towards Toothless in an almost protective manner. Jack smiled at them. "Goodnight." He careful put his arm over Toothless to make sure he knew where he was during the night. His fingers just barely brushed Hiccup's hand in the motion, but he let them stay pressing against warm, freckled skin as he drifted off to sleep with them.

* * *

**I don't want to go back to school... I want to stay home and do nothing with my life. **

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


	4. Chapter 4: Saturday

**I don't want to go to school anymore. So much stress and it's only been about two days. *lays on floor***

* * *

**Saturday**

Toothless started the morning whining, waving his arms around enough to smack Hiccup in the face. He groaned and kicked his foot out, feeling Jack near him. It was too early for questions so he simply started kicking like Toothless, trying to wake the older male up. "Jack," he said half-awake, "Jack get up and take care of Toothless." He didn't get a response and kept nudging him with his foot. Eventually he must have traveled too far because he could feel something he wasn't _supposed_ to feel. And it was very excited to meet him.

Jack moaned into his pillow, moving his hips so he ground into Hiccup's foot. The freckled male woke immediately, scrambling to get out of bed as Jack did the same, both red. Hiccup was kneeling as the other was standing, eyes meeting. "What the hell?!" Jack said, running both hands through his hair. "Why did you do that?!"

"Why were you hard in the first place?!" Hiccup threw his arms out before pointing to Toothless. "You were sleeping with a baby right next to you and you get an erection! What kind of perverted freak are you-"

"Well you didn't have to molest me with your foot!" He was becoming a bright shade of scarlet.

Hiccup pursed his lips, wishing he was able to stand. _At least then I wouldn't be at eye level with his morning erection._ He looked at Toothless who became even more upset by the screaming. _Right, baby comes first. Drama later._ As he was about to reach for him he paused and turned his gaze back to Jack who was trying to hide himself behind his hands. "Why were you in my bed in the first place?" It came out slightly panicked, throat closing._ I don't remember him coming in… I just fell asleep after cards and…_

Jack shifted from foot to foot, averting his eyes. "I need to go to the bathroom!" He shouted running out of the room and slamming the door shut behind him.

Toothless was still crying and Hiccup sat there dumbfounded_. Jack was in my bed. Jack was in my bed and he was… he was very…_ He covered his cheeks with his hands to feel how hot they had gotten. Taking a deep breath he hoped the blush would fade_. It's okay. It was just an accident. It's not like you should make a big deal about it._ Biting his lip he tried to shake off the feeling of Jack's hard on against his foot. Needless to say, Hiccup was impressed from what he felt. _Damn it! Focus on Toothless stupid!_ He grabbed the baby and rocked him, petting down his hair in an attempt to at least calm him a little. "Hey Toothless, sorry for waking you up like that," he whispered. "That probably wasn't the best way to handle the situation, huh?"

The high pitched screams seemed to fade slightly and Toothless opened his watery green eyes to look at Hiccup. The brunette smiled and caressed his cheek with his index finger. "See, everything is alright now. Your mommy is coming home and you'll get to see her again." _I actually think I'm going to miss him when he leaves._ He laughed as Toothless stopped crying and grabbed his finger only to begin sucking on it. "Do you need to be changed? Just hold on a second okay, I need to get my leg on." As he pulled his finger away Toothless squinted his eyes and his mouth opened to release a whine. _Looks like today is our last day together, let's not spend it crying please_. Hiccup hurried to put on his prosthetic before he could really start crying again and took him into his arms once more. Toothless seemed angry as he grabbed his finger, sticking it into his mouth with a grunt. "Sorry."

He carried the baby out into the kitchen, nearly sprinting past the bathroom as inappropriate thoughts raced through his mind. _Jack couldn't possibly be doing something like that in my bathroom, could he?_ Toothless tried his best to bite his finger, only he needed teeth to accomplish that. _What would he be thinking of if he was…_ Hiccup swallowed and decided to focus on the child instead of Jack doing unspeakable things. He put Toothless down on some laid out towels and changed him-taking care to cover him so they wouldn't have a repeat of yesterday-and got him into his carrier easily. Toothless was still fussy and he frowned. "Let me guess, you're hungry?" The choked cry gave him his answer and he slumped his shoulders._ Why do I even bother asking?_

Seeing as Jack was still preoccupied in the bathroom Hiccup had to make the formula himself, but after watching the older male doing it he was pretty sure he could handle the task. So he grabbed the last of the formula, realizing that it really was the last day they would all be together. _Wow, I can't believe the time went by so fast. Everything that's happened has been so crazy I guess I never noticed how fast today was approaching_. Toothless would go home with Mary Katherine and Jack would get his key and live his own life again. They would all go on with their lives and probably barely see each other anymore. _It's not like it could stay like this forever. Toothless needs his mom and Jack probably doesn't want to stay around here any longer._ His stomach rolled and he went back to actually making the formula. _Oh well, it was nice while it lasted._ He stopped for moment. _I can't believe I actually thought that. _

There were tentative footsteps as he set the bottle in the water. "I see you finally learned how to do it right," Jack said. Hiccup turned slowly and Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Look, can we-can we just forget about what happened this morning? I'm sure as embarrassing as it was for you, it's about twenty times that for me." The smile he gave was actually sheepish, and for a moment he looked like a child who was apologizing for getting in trouble. "You know I wouldn't mean to do that on purpose or anything like that-it's not like I could control it anyways."

Hiccup gave a small laugh and a snort. "As long as we never bring it up again then I don't see the problem." _It's not like it's my problem. You were probably thinking of an ex or something_. He smiled and looked at Toothless who was squirming anxiously in his carrier. "I guess today is finally the day, huh?"

"I think I might actually miss him." Jack sat down and played with one of Toothless' feet. "He wasn't so mean I suppose. I could always look past the piss-"

"Jack!"

He sat up straight. "What?"

"Don't use language like that in front of Toothless," Hiccup scolded.

"But you we were swearing this morning! And I'm sure you've sworn plenty enough in front of him as well." Jack pouted.

Hiccup planted his hands on his hips and Jack held back a smirk. He still had bedhead and the way he was posed, well the white haired male could almost say it was cute. "That's completely different," he said, "I had reasons too and it wasn't like Toothless was listening."

He rolled his eyes, motioning to Toothless who was still crying. "I don't think he's listening now either." The brunette glared. "Alright, I'll censor myself for now. So what the _frick frack_ are you going to do when the baby is gone?"

"Jack," he warned.

"What? I'm simply censoring the _heck_ out of my _gosh darn diddly_ vocabulary." Hiccup covered his mouth as he laughed and Jack grinned. "What? You like that?" He noticed the red coming over freckled cheeks and he leaned forward. "Is that how you want someone to talk dirty to you? Oh Hiccup I'm going to frick frack you so hard you're going to scream bloody heck," he said in his most serious voice. Hiccup was nearly collapsing on the floor, gasping for air. "Wow. You must be a riot in bed then."

Hiccup tried to frown but he was still hiccupping from laughing. He straightened himself and checked the bottle without saying anything. _Let's not tell Jack we're still a virgin. After all, there is nothing wrong with being nineteen and a virgin! In fact I think it's pretty good! I just don't think he should have to know that sort of information. _He went over to the table and Jack looked at him curiously since they had both become quiet. "Are you a virgin?" He asked. _Shit!_ Hiccup didn't know what to do so he shoved the bottle into Jack's mouth, crossing his arms as he walked away. _Okay that may not have been the best way to resolve this situation._

Jack sputtered and put the bottle in Toothless' mouth, though it seemed the baby rather starve as he tried to avoid it. He was about to call for Hiccup to apologize but there was the sound of his phone ringing. He gave a look to Jack before disappearing. "Shit," Jack muttered. He peeked at Toothless and sighed. "I meant _shoot_."

Hiccup hurried to grab his phone and looked at the caller I.D. "Hey Mary Katherine, you almost back home?"

"Oh Hiccup, I'm _so_ sorry." He rubbed his eyes. _That is not a good way to start a conversation._ "Listen, I know this is probably the most inconvenient thing for you but my father has gotten worse and I can't get back till Monday and I know it's too much for you but if you could just-" She broke off and it almost sounded like she was crying.

_What have I gotten myself into? I am such a pushover._ He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No, look it's alright. I can watch over Furvus until Monday, it's no big deal." He bit his lip. _That would mean I need to go shopping and get more food for Toothless. _

She sniffled. "Thank you Hiccup, really thank you." There was a shaky breath. "I promise, Monday is when I'll be back and I'll pay you whatever you need."

"It's alright, don't worry." He at least felt a little happy that she was calmed down. Her father was sick, she needed someone to lean on. "I'll take care of Furvus." She thanked him at least ten times before he managed to convince her to hang up. He kicked around his blankets and dropped his phone onto the bed. "Looks like we're going shopping today."

"Why are we going shopping?" Jack came in with Toothless pushing at his jaw, making him tilt his head back into an uncomfortable position. "Toothless finished way faster than I thought any human could eat. But I burped him." He gave a thumbs up. "So what about shopping?"

Hiccup shrugged. "Ah, Mary Katherine can't make it back till Monday so I need to go shopping." He waved a hand through the air. "You don't have to come with or anything, you've helped more than enough and it'll probably be really boring." _Of course you could always agree. You know, that is if you want to come with me. Not that I really want you to. Pfft_. "So you can just go and do whatever it is Jacks do on Saturdays."

Jack tried to pull Toothless away from himself but the baby already had fistfuls of white hair. "No it's alright, you probably still need help taking care of him. You'd lose him in the store even if he was strapped to your chest." He cringed when Toothless yanked hard. "Ow, ow, ow. Careful." The baby simply laughed and pulled harder. "When we go he _is_ strapped to your chest."

"I never asked you to-"

"Get changed and then we'll leave once Toothless is strapped in." He managed to grab his own clothes off the floor since he was still wearing Hiccup's. "I'll go change with Toothless."

"Jack I-"

Jack closed the door behind him as he walked into the hall. With a long sigh Hiccup began to change._ I suppose having Jack around won't be so bad. He has been helpful with Toothless. At least two people shopping will make it easier._ He heard a crash from the kitchen followed by Toothless screaming. "It's okay!" Jack called. "Just knocked over a pan or two," there was a dull thud, "or possibly three. Man you should really put these somewhere else."

Hiccup groaned.

* * *

Toothless bounced happily, swinging his legs so they smacked into Hiccup before pushing them out. His arms flailed as they neared the bus stop, gurgling as he thrust his fist in an attempt to point to the sign. Jack was back in his own jeans and a borrowed shirt, hands shoved into his pockets casually. He managed to squeeze into a pair of Hiccup's sandals although he seemed to drag his feet more. Hiccup was busy trying to keep Toothless from making him fall with all his moving around.

The bus pulled up and Toothless let out a squeal of joy. Jack laughed and gently took Hiccup by his arm, leading him up the steps. When they were on the bus they noticed people staring and they sat down quickly. Hiccup glanced around and noticed an old man was glaring at them. He felt sick. _We're going to be stared at all day. I just know it_. Toothless blew air out of his lips along with a lot of spit that dribbled down his chin. Jack reached over and used the hem of his shirt to wipe his face off. Hiccup held onto Jack's shoulder as they hit a bump. He looked back to the old man who was still blatantly staring at them. _What in the world is so interesting about us?! I don't understand! Hasn't he seen a baby before! _

"Just ignore him," Jack whispered as he moved to sit back in his seat. Hiccup blinked, eyebrows coming together. _Whatever. Let's just get the shopping done._

They stood on their stop and Hiccup gave one last dark look to the old man and exited. Jack pressed a hand to the small of his back as he stepped down, trying to make sure he wouldn't fall. Hiccup swatted his hand away once they were on the sidewalk, only a few steps from the store. "I'm not _that_ clumsy Jack," he muttered. Jack simply smirked and started walking. _Thinks he's so cool…_ Hiccup followed behind with a scowl.

Toothless was absolutely overjoyed when they entered the store. He grunted and gurgled, trying everything his power to escape the clutches of the holder. They wandered around for a few minutes, ignoring the stares around them. Jack pet down his black hair to calm the child before grabbing hold of the shoulder strap on Hiccup, pulling him down one of the aisles. "Diapers are down here somewhere," he mumbled, scratching his chin with his free hand. Hiccup relentlessly tried to slap his hand off his shoulder but Jack seemed to ignore him. "We also need formula and baby food, not to mention you need some food for yourself. Seriously, your place is almost completely barren of anything to eat." He abruptly stopped by, eyes scanning over the diapers. "Maybe that's why you're so tiny, like I've been saying if you'd eat more you'd probably grow."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the lecture Dad but I can take care of myself." He wished he could cross his arms, instead he wrapped them around Toothless in a vain attempt to keep him from squirming so much. _Maybe Jack shouldn't have come._ "Now why are you staring at them, seriously just grab some and let's go."

"You know nothing," Jack sang. "Seriously, there are different fits and styles, obviously we need to find one that'll be the most comfortable for Toothless." He turned and looked at Hiccup from the corner of his eye. "You're not going to make a good parent."

"I'd make a fine parent!" Hiccup frowned and moved away slightly. _Yeah, definitely shouldn't have come._ Jack started following him around the aisle and Hiccup tried to stay away as Toothless was enjoying the ride. "Jack!" He said tightly as the older male reached for his waist. _Did I do something wrong? Did I push the psychopath button_? "What are you doing?! You're so weird!" People were glancing at them and Hiccup was mortified as Jack caught up with him, slipping an arm around his thin waist to pull him back by the diapers. "Can you please refrain from touching me? That'd be great." _Why?! Just why?!_

Jack removed his arm but nudged him gently. "You get so defensive over everything. You need to lighten up. Have a little fun."

"I'll lighten up when you learn to behave," he muttered under his breath. A young woman came up next to them, tapping her lip with a polished finger. The three stood side-by-side until she turned to them, eyeing them up. _Is there a sign on my back or something? _Hiccup held onto Toothless a little more tightly. "Can we help you Ma'am?"

She blinked and pushed back her blonde hair from her face. "Oh, no I'm sorry. I was just thinking how cute he was." She motioned to Toothless who was spitting and reaching for Hiccup's hair.

Jack smirked, suddenly all charm. "He is, isn't he?" Hiccup rolled his eyes. _Way to keep it in your pants Jack._

"I just wanted to ask, did you two adopt or use a surrogate?" She smiled innocently. "You just seem so comfortable together it seems like that baby could be both of yours! You must be so proud either way."

"I-I'm sorry?" Hiccup and Jack shared a look. One of complete humor and the other in slight shock. _Oh no. No, anything but this!_ "We aren't-This isn't our-I'm not with-" _Please believe me! He's not mine and we aren't together!_ He couldn't seem to come up with the right explanation for her. He elbowed Jack for some help but it seemed that he wasn't about to give any.

Flashing a smile and draping an arm around Hiccup's shoulder, Jack laughed gently. "We adopted him about two years after our marriage and it's just been great. Do you have kids?" Hiccup glared at him, no words making it out due to the anger that was bubbling in his chest. _Jack! I swear to God when we are alone I am going to murder you! _

"O-Oh, no, but me and my fiancé are thinking about it… But the thing is, I can't really have any." She looked down at her shoes and Hiccup's anger died down as he saw her eyes water. "I just wanted to know how you two seemed so happy and with a child and well… How did you make it work?"

Jack softened his gaze and it seemed his arm curled a little more around the younger male. "We just love each other, that's all you need." Hiccup stiffened and his eyes widened, heart racing. _No, no don't say that. Don't lie to someone._ She looked at him, wiping the corner of her eyes. He tilted his head and smiled. "You love your fiancé, right?" She nodded slowly. "Then everything will work out for you two, I'm sure. It did for us!" To add to his façade he pressed a small kiss to Hiccup's freckled cheek. "Right Sweety?" His voice was low, practically a purr.

Hiccup wanted to die. He wanted to fall right through the floor and go have tea with Satan, Anything that would get him out this situation_. I can't believe this. He just-I just don't understand him! Is this another prank? Because it's gone far enough. _Toothless bounced around and giggled as he blew more spit bubbles. Snapping out of his daze Hiccup glanced at Jack before looking at the woman. _She really looks excited though. I-I mean if I tell her the truth… But I don't want to lie… Oh God, please forgive me for this._ He took a breath. "Y-Yes, it did," he said quietly. It felt horrible to lie to such a nice woman. _I'm going to lose another leg for this, I know it._

She grabbed their hands and almost did a bow. "Thank you, you two are so sweet. I hope you have a nice day." As she began to walk away Jack waved to her and Hiccup stayed muted.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Hiccup pushed away from Jack and jabbed a finger into his chest. "What did you just do?! You blatantly lied to that woman and she believed you! Do you know what you just did?!" He was furious, stalking up and down the aisle with Toothless strapped to his chest smiling. "You just did something horrible Jack!" _Why do you keep doing things like this?! I think you're nice but then the next second I look away you become an asshole once more!_

Now the blue eyed male frowned. "What are you talking about?" He grabbed Hiccup's arm to keep him still. "I was helping her."

"How is lying to her helping?"

"She needed something to believe in Hiccup, I gave that to her. Just like Santa or the Tooth fairy, even if it's fictional or not, we all need something to believe in. We gave her hope Hiccup, we gave her the hope she needs to start her own family." He said every word seriously and Hiccup was taken aback by it. "So call me a liar if you want, but that look in her eyes when she left-that was hope Hiccup. That was all she needed and we allowed her that." His grip tightened and Hiccup couldn't look away from his eyes. "So say whatever you want, but I feel like I did something good." He let go and went back to the diapers, muttering to himself.

Hiccup looked at his back, mouth hanging open. His chest hurt and he wasn't sure why, but he placed a hand over his heart. _Jack…_ Hesitantly he took a step forward, just barely tapping Jack's shoulder to grab his attention. There was a grunt and he looked at the floor, unsure what to do. "I'm sorry," he said, "I shouldn't have accused you like that. You were only trying to help her. I get that now." Jack finally turned to him. "I guess I was just thrown off guard." He halfheartedly kicked at the floor. "So, do you do that often?"

"Do what often?" Jack seemed to have calmed down, his shoulders lowered.

"You know, lie that you're in a relationship with someone you barely know?"

Jack laughed. "Only when I need to. And besides, I think we know each other a lot more now." Hiccup nodded a little, looking down at Toothless who was sucking on his fist. "So how about it friend? You want to get this shopping over with before I announce to the whole store how happily married we are with our kid?" His smile was genuine when Hiccup glared. "I thought so." He grabbed a pack of diapers and continued down the aisle.

Walking behind him, Hiccup couldn't ignore the pang in his chest when Jack had said 'friend'. _Really, me getting upset over something like this? Hiccup you've really lost your manly touch. I shouldn't care. There's no reason to care. It was just a crush. I am so over it. Who's Jack again? Psh no one._ Jack was laughing up ahead. Hiccup looked at him and stifled his own voice as Jack danced around the aisle, baby bonnet on his head. Even Toothless giggled and clapped. Hiccup covered his mouth and hurried down the next aisle. _Shit… this is a problem._

* * *

At least five more people praised the two for raising a baby and they took it with gracious nods. Two people said some vulgar things and Jack was quick to threaten them with a dark look, almost stepping in front of Hiccup and Toothless protectively. Because of all their commotion, and Jack's antics, they had taken much longer than they expected and Toothless was very cranky as they got on the bus. He cried and wrestled against Hiccup who tried in futile attempts to calm him down. People were giving them annoyed looks and when they finally hit their stop Hiccup nodded his head apologetically before stepping off.

Jack held all of the groceries despite Hiccup's protests. "Well that was a busy day," he yawned. "Guess we should hurry up and feed this guy before he goes on a rampage."

"What gave you the idea he wasn't already on one?" Hiccup pointed to the multiple drool stains on his shirt and the slap marks on his jaw from where the baby had hit him in his excitement. They walked to their apartment complex and silence seemed to settle over them. Hiccup didn't mind, he felt better when they weren't talking. _At least now Jack can't crack stupid jokes._ He bit his lip and watched their shadows move with them. _I said I'd give up and that's what I plan on doing. Jack isn't interested and there's nothing I can do._ He frowned to himself but quickly shrugged. _It's not like I had a chance anyways, everyone he dated before looked like him-dyed hair and piercings. _Tilting his head he scratched his cheek. _Either way there was no way this would work out without Toothless around to act like the medium. I bet Jack is just doing this out of pity-_

"What are you doing?" Jack raised an eyebrow.

Hiccup seemed surprised and glanced around. "What do you mean?"

He gave a short chuckle. "You looked like you were having a conversation with yourself for a moment." Hiccup frowned as he tried to mimic the faces. "You seemed to be deeply indulged, very serious matters going on in that head?"

"None that concern you," he said haughtily. _Well they all sort of concern you… _

"Such a shame," Jack murmured with a smirk. They were crossing the parking lot and he watched Hiccup pull out his keys. "We change him, feed him and then its bath time for the little guy before bed." The brunette agreed and they made their way up the stairs, reaching their level.

Hiccup unlocked the door and went to put Toothless down on the table to change him while Jack was putting the groceries away. The two worked in silence and Jack began to hum at some point, but Hiccup didn't mind. Toothless seemed to calm down once he was in a clean diaper and sat in his carrier, waiting impatiently for his food which Hiccup pulled from a brand new box of baby food. It was pretty late in the evening anyways so Jack started making formula for him as well.

As Toothless was finally eating Jack started making their own dinner along with the formula. Hiccup pleaded for something simple and the older male settled on some pasta. When everything was done and Toothless was fast asleep the two sat across from each other, eating their pasta with only the sounds of forks hitting their plates. After a while Jack used a paper napkin to wipe his lips, tilting his head to one side. "I've been meaning to ask-if it's not too much trouble-how did the thing with your leg happen?"

_It was bound to come up eventually._ Hiccup looked down at his left leg, twisting it left and right. He put down his fork and took a sip of his soda before clearing his throat. "It's not a very happy story obviously." Jack waited, blue eyes bright in the kitchen light. "We were coming back from a vacation in the mountains. I was only about five at the time and I was between my dad and my mom." He remembered that day like it was nothing. "Something went horribly wrong and the plane went down." His stomach rolled like it had on the plane when they nosedived. "My mother shielded me and there were only four survivors off that plane." _Why am I even telling him all this?_

Jack tapped his fingers against the table. "You and your family were three I'm guessing?"

He shook his head "My mother died when she protected me, but," he motioned to his prosthetic, "not all of me." _I'm still grateful of course… I only wish it was me to go instead of her._

"You wish it was you? Don't you?" Hiccup jolted at Jack's soft voice. _How did he_… "I feel the same way."

"What do you mean?"

He gave a smile but Hiccup could see the pain behind it. "My parents are both gone. They were gone a long time ago. It was-It was a hard time after they left." His usual cheery demeanor was gone and he leaned back into his chair. "There was an accident on a lake during winter and I could only save my sister. My parents died and we were thrown into the foster care system." Hiccup moved his hands to his lap and clenched them, unsure what to do. _I feel like this isn't something we should be talking about. We've only known each other for a few days, things like this… they're meant for deeper connections._ "But anyways, I eventually got out, being too old to be taken care of anymore and went to college with whatever money I could save." Hiccup felt horrible seeing as he had his father's credit card to use at his own whim. _We come from such different worlds_. His throat closed. "But hey, we both made it out okay, right?"

Hiccup shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable. "Your sister though, what about her?"

"Well, that's why I want to finish college and be able to take care of her myself. I'm tired of having to call all these different families to see how she is. I want her to know that I can take care of her and make up for what I did to our parents." His jaw seemed to straighten with anger. After a while he relaxed and gave a breezy laugh. "Until then I have you two to take care of."

As if he knew he was being talked about, Toothless woke up and yawned, stretching his limbs out. "I think since we're done eating a bath is in order, huh?" Hiccup wanted to get away from the dark mood that had fallen over them. Of course there were questions and things he wanted to talk to Jack about, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He stood and grabbed Toothless out of his carrier and looked at Jack. "Can you get the water ready?"_ At least Toothless can distract us. That was awkward. _He undressed the baby and wrapped him in a towel until Jack had the water perfect in the sink, slightly filling it. Hiccup placed Toothless in watched as he splashed around.

Hiccup washed him as Jack watched from the side, leaning against the counter. "You know what? I take back what I said in the store, you'd make a great parent." He smiled as Toothless made incoherent noises and slapped the water as Hiccup rubbed his legs with the washcloth. "Yeah, you'll be fine."

Finding it his chance to get back at Jack, he put on his best haughty face. "I didn't know I need _your_ approval." Hiccup flicked some water at Jack with his fingers. Toothless seemed to decide that wasn't enough and splashed at Jack, laughing loudly. "That's it Toothless! Show him how evil you can be!"

"Hey now!" Jack went to grab Hiccup playfully, but with the water on the floor he slipped and took Hiccup down with him by the waist. They landed in a heap of tangled limbs, Hiccup landed on Jack, their faces nearly an inch apart. Both of them opened their eyes wide, staring at each other. Jack had never noticed how many freckles Hiccup really had, or how green his eyes seem to be when the light him them right. Hiccup was dumbfounded by the hands resting on his lower back, just barely brushing the top of his pants. His heart was hammering and neither of moved, eyes staying locked together.

_Why isn't he moving?_ Hiccup's lips opened to say something but it seemed like no words could form. _Why can't I say anything?_ Jack's fingers twitched and Hiccup could feel them as his shirt rode up. The tips of his fingers were cold, but his palms were warm. The brunette had moved his arms so they were on both sides of Jack's face, his hair drifting over Jack's forehead. Everything slowed and Hiccup suppressed the urge to dip his head down and close the space. _Everything we talked about. That meant something to both of us… maybe-maybe we could actually-Jack said I wasn't his type! It won't work._ He kept warming himself, but it was painful to be so close and not be able to kiss. _It's never going to happen._

Toothless gurgled and watered splashed. They scrambled to stand, Hiccup slipping twice and needing Jack to catch his arms and lift him to his feet. "T-Thanks," he mumbled, turning to the sink quickly. _Oh boy that was a close one._

"No problem," Jack whispered, looking away.

Both of them seemed to stray from each other out of embarrassment. Hiccup finished cleaning Toothless up and as he dressed him in his pajamas Jack took the chance to look at him. Hiccup wasn't ugly, of course nor was he drop dead gorgeous, but the older male assumed there was something alluring about him. Hiccup picked Toothless up and the baby yawned, rubbing his eyes clumsily with chubby fists. "Are you tired?" Hiccup ask, as if he needed an answer. Jack watched him, silhouetted in the kitchen light, head bent down over Toothless. His eyes were half-closed and the older male never seemed to see how long his lashes were, or the natural pout of his thin lips.

"I guess it is pretty late, huh?" Even Jack was exhausted from their escapades through the store. But he mainly just wanted the embarrassment to be over and done with. "Maybe we should all sleep?" Hiccup nodded, rocking Toothless as he started falling asleep. The two males looked at each other with tired eyes and smiled. "I'll wash up first, you can go lay down." He was afraid to say much else so he leaned against the counter, ignoring the water soaking into his shirt from Toothless' fun.

"Are you sure?" He blinked slowly. Carrying Toothless around all seemed to take a toll on him. _Sleep does sound really good right now._

Jack smiled warmly. "Yeah go ahead."

Hiccup was about to walk out but came back in, confusion across his features. "Jack?"

He went to pick up their dinner they didn't finish. "Yeah?"

They caught each other's eyes. "You never got your key today."

"Oh, right. I had completely forgotten. I'm sorry. Wow, I just wasted your whole day." Jack carried their plates to the sink and gave a laugh. "I should probably go get it and leave you alone for the night."

Hiccup held Toothless' hand gently and shrugged. "I wouldn't say that. I mean, why not just stay here since you're already over. There's no point in bothering the landlord now." _Why do I set myself up? He'll just leave eventually. Why even bother? _He couldn't meet Jack's gaze. "But then again it's really up to you. I'm going to go to bed. If you decide to stay or leave, that's fine." Without even waiting for an answer he left Jack.

The white haired male sighed and finished cleaning up. He wiped his hands on a towel and stepped out into the hall. Glancing between Hiccup's room and the door he tapped his foot. On one hand he could leave Hiccup alone finally and get back into his own apartment. On the other he could stay with Hiccup and for some reason, he could seem to find anything wrong with that. Running a hand over his face, he moved forward.

Light filtered into the room and Hiccup buried his face deeper into his pillow. The door closed shut and in silence he could feel someone slip into the bed on the other side of Toothless. He smiled to himself, glad it was too dark to see anything. He could feel an arm be thrown over Toothless and he slowly lifted his hand to touch the cool fingers lightly. Jack grumbled something and moved his hand so it was nearly cupping Hiccup's. The smaller male curled around Toothless and closed his eyes. Their hands tightened ever-so-slightly around each other and Hiccup's heart thrummed in his chest. _Might as well enjoy it while I can_.

* * *

**Urgh this chapter was pretty dumb. Sorry about that.**

**Kisses and unicorns**

**~Shi**


End file.
